<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Блестящие предметы by Wasted_Fox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173972">Блестящие предметы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasted_Fox/pseuds/Wasted_Fox'>Wasted_Fox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasted_Fox/pseuds/Wasted_Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Ньюта был идеальный план. Если бы только ничего его не нарушило.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt Scamander/Reader, Newt Scamander/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Блестящие предметы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900512">Shiny Objects</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby">LadyLibby</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Читатель — гендерно нейтральный.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сделать предложение очень сложно. Это в кино всё выглядит проще простого. Романтическая обстановка и воплощение задуманного даются сами собой. Если бы только Ньют Скамандер мог так же ловко производить нужное впечатление.</p><p>Легче всего было понять, что он хочет узаконить ваши отношения. Он это осознал, чуть ли не когда вы впервые поцеловались. Через год он был готов претворить решение в жизнь. </p><p>С небольшой помощью Якоба Ньют придумал план. Шаг первый — кольцо. Оно нашлось в магазинчике возле Центрального парка. Простой серебряный ободок с выгравированными листьями и единственным сапфиром. Вам никогда не нравились бриллианты. </p><p>Уверенный в своей покупке, он отправился домой. В квартире было тихо — верный признак, что вы еще не вернулись с работы. Ньют улыбнулся, всё шло идеально! В спальне он спрятал кольцо и коробочку в дальний угол ящика с носками. Тем же вечером он собирался их достать перед романтической прогулкой, где в итоге и должен был прозвучать тот самый вопрос.</p><p>А пока, повинуясь исследовательскому зуду, Ньют спустился в чемодан и даже не заметил, как оттуда выскочило пушистое синее существо с клювом.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Вы открыли дверь в квартиру часа через два после того, как домой пришёл Ньют. Положив ключи и сняв пальто, вы сразу пошли в кухню выпить чаю.<p>— Ньют? — позвали вы, чтобы выяснить, где находится ваш парень. </p><p>Отсутствие ответа в сочетании с чемоданом на полу в смежной комнате точно указали, где его искать. С чаем и нежной улыбкой, вы тоже спустились в чемодан.</p><p>Вы застали его за игрой с лунтелятами, которые большими ясными глазами следили за каждым его движением. Когда Ньют заметил, что вы идёте, он подошёл и быстро вас поцеловал:</p><p>— Как прошёл день, солнце?</p><p>Вы слегка нахмурились:</p><p>— Главное, что теперь я дома. Помочь тебе всех покормить?</p><p>Ньюту явно хотелось разузнать, в чём дело, но по вашему выражению лица он понял, что лучше не спрашивать:</p><p>— Было бы чудно, спасибо.</p><p>И вы вместе занялись животными. И, честно говоря, для вас это была пока что лучшая часть дня.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Ньют слегка изменил план. Раз уж у вас выдался плохой день, он решил просто найти подходящее время и сделать предложение дома. Это было бы даже лучше, подумал он, тем более что вам никогда не нравилась демонстрация чувств на публике. Да, лучше никуда не выходить.<p>После ужина при свечах под рассказы о смешных выходках лукотрусов вы пошли в гостиную почитать, а Ньют отправился за кольцом. Вот только на месте его не было. Ни кольца, ни коробочки — одни носки. </p><p>В панике Ньют стал искать кольцо по всей комнате. На полу его не было. Не было ни на, ни в кровати. Не было ни в одном из ящиков. Не было даже в шкафу. Но, заглянув под кровать, Ньют кое-что нашёл:</p><p>— Нюхлер. Ах ты ж, наглая...    </p><p>Нюхлер фыркнул, будто в насмешку вытащив из сумки то самое кольцо, которое искал Ньют.</p><p>Не успел Ньют схватить пушистого клептомана, как тот улизнул за дверь. Ньют бросился за ним. В гостиной он резко затормозил, так что вы, вздрогнув, оторвались от книги:</p><p>— Ньют! Что с тобой? На тебе лица нет.</p><p>— Нет, ничего, всё прекрасно, как всегда. Просто, кажется, я тут кое-что посеял. — Он изобразил максимально успокаивающую из доступных ему улыбок.</p><p>— А, ну ладно... — Вы в некотором замешательстве понаблюдали за тем, как он прочёсывает комнату. — Милый, может, я тоже поищу то, что ты ищешь?</p><p>— Нет! В смысле, нет, спасибо. Я и сам справлюсь.</p><p>Его поведение вас озадачило, но вы решили, что ничего страшного, и стали читать дальше. То есть, до того момента, пока он не начал греметь всем подряд и бубнить себе под нос. В конце концов, он вскочил, зажав что-то в руке.</p><p>— Ньют? Что это там у тебя?</p><p>Он крутанулся на месте, пряча за спиной наконец-то пойманного нюхлера, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и выглядеть как можно более обыкновенно. К сожалению, Ньют был неважным актёром. </p><p>— Да так... Всё нашлось.</p><p>— Ньютон. Не обманывай меня. — Вы скроили самую суровую мину: вам было слишком любопытно, что там, чтобы и на этот раз закрыть глаза на его странное поведение.</p><p>— Просто сбежал нюхлер. Всё под контролем, — ответил он на ходу и выскочил из комнаты. Всё ещё ничего не понимая, вы пошли за ним в спальню. Опершись о косяк, вы стали наблюдать, как он тихо отчитывает ехиднообразного зверька.</p><p>Всё ещё не в курсе, что вы за ним следите, Ньют вытащил что-то из сумки нюхлера и переложил к себе в карман, а затем отправил пушистого приятеля назад в чемодан.</p><p>— «Просто сбежал нюхлер», значит? — сказали вы недоверчиво. </p><p>С красным лицом и слегка трясущимися руками, Ньют решился. Он вынул из кармана кольцо и медленно опустился на одно колено перед вами. </p><p>— Я не мастер слов и широких срежиссированных жестов, думаю, ты и так это знаешь лучше всех. Так что, наверное, это он и есть, самый подходящий момент, когда волшебный зверь унёс кольцо. И.О.Ф., я предлагаю тебе руку и сердце, окажешь ли ты мне честь? </p><p>Слёзы радости потекли у вас по щекам. Вы не могли вымолвить ни слова и просто закивали и бросились его обнимать. </p><p>— То есть да? — спросил он, затаив дыхание.</p><p>— Да, разумеется, да!</p><p>Пусть вышло и не совсем так, как в кино, предложение было идеальным.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>